


Old Wounds

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Major Illness, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Missing Scene?, Parent Kes Dameron, Plot Twists, Poisoning, Revelations, Shara Bey Dies, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: Finn and his men capture a high ranking First Order officer. They want information about the whereabouts of Kylo Ren. They get a confession none of them expected.Poe learns something that upends his understanding of his past and he leans on the only person who really understands.
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So in canon, we don't know much about what exactly happened to Shara Bey. Considering just how noteworthy/powerful she is, I was surprised to see no one had taken this route. Hope you enjoy my take!
> 
> Major illness is not at all graphic, mostly background and extremely vague descriptions.

"State your name and position within the Order," Finn barked, standing before the woman they'd captured in their latest raid. She wore a death trooper uniform minus the helmet, with deep red detailing on her shoulder and chest, surely a mark of her status. Her gaze was hard and venomous, a snide grin on her face.

"Captain Moira Lorso, special operations. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I must say, you all are phenomenal hosts, I would've never expected..." 

"Spare us. We have questions for you," Leia interrupted, taking a harsh tone with the soldier. The woman raised her hands in exaggerated surrender. 

"Alright, alright. Go ahead then." 

"Okay, what was your objective within the First Order, and do you know the whereabouts of Kylo Ren." 

"I've already told you too much," The captain stated blankly, not shying away from Leia. Upon further inspection, it became clear that Moira and Leia were the same age, the wear and tear on her face much deeper than those who had only served in the current war. This was a seasoned veteran, someone who had seen much more than the toils of the small skirmishes of the last year. Poe stood motionless on the other side of the two way mirror, staring intently at the woman and trying to ignore the gnawing sense of familiarity in his mind. 

"Upsetting your superiors should be the least of your worries right now. What was your objective. Be specific." Moira sneered, before giving a resigned sigh. 

"It was my squad's job to... dispose of high ranking rebel threats. Especially the ones who were untouchable in battle. Everyone has a position of weakness, it was our job to find it." Leia gave a look of deep concern to Finn. A part of him was extremely unnerved by the level of surprise in her eyes. Nothing was news to the general, at least not as far as Finn had seen, so seeing her taken aback like this. 

"Are you confessing to murder?" Leia asked darkly, fists clenched. The captain gave a harsh, brutal laugh. 

"Which ones," Moira deadpanned, raising a dark eyebrow mockingly. Finn almost felt the need to excuse himself to tend to his newly forming headache. He wasn't sure if it was the Force itself, or the unwavering battle of wits between the two women, but something was creating an unbearable tension behind his eyes. 

"You've killed an officer of mine before then," Leia said, attempting to stay calm. Moira nodded exaggeratedly, holding eye contact the entire time. "Care to enlighten me on which ones?" Moira huffed. 

"I don't remember names." 

"Well then descriptions?" The captain blinked a few times, her face scrunching. Leia was quickly losing patience. "Alright, I'll make it easy for you," She snapped, drawing closer to the captain, "let's go in order. Who was your first target?" 

"Really making it easy for me, huh princess?" Leia almost winced before her face hardened again. 

"Listen captain. I'm really not in the mood to play games. Especially not with someone who has the blood of my fighters on it. So I recommend you start talking." Moira blinked rapidly, a slightly enthused glance on her face. She took a deep breath before beginning an almost robotic report. 

"First mission of mine was to Yavin IV. Spiked a rebel pilot's drink at a dinner. I only got word of what happened to her a few weeks later." Something twisted in Poe's stomach. Without regard for anything but his morbid curiosity, he stormed into the interrogation room. 

"I'm going to need to have you repeat that," Poe said coldly, stepping in front of Moira. Leia froze for a moment, before slowly standing aside. 

"My first mission was Yavin IV. I spiked a rebel pilot's drink at dinner. She died as a result a few weeks later. Don't think there was ever an investigation." Poe went pale, bracing himself on the wall. Leia's eyes went dark as she realized what was upsetting him so much. 

"I..I need more... Details, Captain, anything you can remember, I just.." Poe was pacing now, tugging at his hair. 

"Wow, alright. She was a shorter woman, built like a pilot, was with a man at the dinner. Her husband I presume Um, what else I used a nerve agent? It causes flu like symptoms until the end. It culminates in painful spasms and..." 

"Memory loss?" Poe interrupted, his tone haunted. Moira turned to him, her face contorted into a wicked grin. "You son of a bitch..." The captain seemed almost enthused. 

"Have I struck a nerve?" The captain's voice was taunting, as if she had just taken a toy from a young child. 

"That pilot's name was Shara Bey, wasn't it," Poe spat, eyes searing into the captain's. Leia felt a wave of nausea crash over her. She knew full well what Poe was talking about before, but something about hearing her name just made it far too real. 

"Sounds right. Why's that?" Poe froze, his hands tightening into fists. 

"Leia, get me out of here." Poe said darkly, not moving. 

"What are you talking about, Dameron?" 

"Leia. Get me the hell out of here before I do something you'll demote me for." Leia walked to him casually, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"You know how much she meant to me, Dameron. Where'd you get the idea that I'd stop you?" She whispered, staring at the captain again. "However, I suggest calling your dad." Poe winced, nodding solemnly. Leia gestured for Finn to come with her as they vacated the room, leaving Poe alone with the captain. There was a moment of terrible silence before the captain spoke. 

"I assume you knew this pilot," the captain asked coldly, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Poe. 

"You're kidding." The captain didn't react. "Shara Bey was my mother." Poe had never spoke with that much venom in his life. The captain shrank, realization slowly beginning to cross her. "I was nine years old when you killed her. The last thing my mother ever said to me was 'why are you crying mijo.' She _could not remember how bad she was the night before_. Kriff, I'm lucky she remembered me." The captain started to struggle against her restraints. "Oh, now you realize you've made a mistake? Tell me. Did you know then? Did you know she had a family?" The captain shook her head. 

"They didn't tell us anything except for the mission." 

"That's what she was to you?" Poe leaned closer to her, actively fighting back tears. In a huff, he stormed out of the room, locking it behind him and barking a sharp "I'll be back," as he left. He turned into a private office, locking the door behind him and quickly hopping on the com system. He dialed his father with ease, trying to control his breathing. His father picked up faster than Poe thought possible. 

"I read you. What's going on." Kes' voice was pointed, a sense of urgent anxiety all too evident. 

"It's me Papa, I'm okay," Poe placated. He felt the tension drain from the older man simply by hearing his relieved sigh. 

"You scared me mijo. You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't expecting a call." Poe felt a pang of guilt. His father was a military man, had been nearly all his life, of course he'd think the worst of an unexpected phone call.

"Papa I just... I just need to tell you something." Poe gripped the chair tightly, rocking forward uncomfortably. "Finn's squad captured a First Order captain today. Turns out she'd been working for them since the Empire days." Kes hummed. 

"Impressive. You must be proud." Poe smiled softly, forever grateful for his father's unabashed approval of he and Finn's relationship. 

"I am.. Papa that's not all. She... She told me something. Confessed actually... She said that she killed mom. That it was a poisoning. Everything she said lines up, and she's got experience." Even though Poe couldn't see his father, something about the room changed. Kes' very presence from the other side of the com shifted from warm and soothing to shocked and combative in a matter of an instant. That was always one of the things that always amazed Poe about his father. The man could shift from a genial father to a soldier as valiant as he was scorned at the utterance of a single word. 

"Are you... What? Are you suggesting your mom was murdered?" Kes' tone was dark and hallowed. Poe sighed deeply. 

"She confessed. Right down to the symptoms." 

"Mijo, they told me it was an illness. I believed it was an illness. There was nothing to even suggest that... _Ay de mi_ , how could I be so stupid?" 

"Don't blame yourself dad. The way she made it sound, she wasn't supposed to be caught." There was a long pause, neither Dameron knowing exactly what to feel in the moment. Kes spoke next, an abundance of caution in his tone. 

"Poe, be honest with me. Are you okay? I mean this has to be a lot. I'm amazed you had the presence of mind to call, kriff, if it were me, she'd already be dead." Poe laughed in shock. "What? I've been looking for years for someone to blame for what happened to your mom other than myself or the Force. If she were right in front of me?... No one does that to my family, mijo. You know that." Poe nodded vehemently, for a moment forgetting that his father couldn't see him. 

"I don't even know what to think. But I needed to get out of there, clear my head before I end up making things worse." Kes laughed. 

"Finn's rubbing off on you then, huh?" Poe hummed, satisfied. On the other end of the call, he heard rustling and clinking from his father's home. 

"Something going on?" 

"I'm getting ready to head out. Listen, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we shouldn't deal with this information separately. I know you've got people there, but we get through things better together. Especially when they involve your mother," Kes said carefully. Poe nodded, acknowledging that his father was undoubtedly correct. "Oh and mijo? Can I ask you a favor?" Poe raised his eyebrow. 

"...Sure." 

"If you're going to beat the shit out of that monster, at least wait for me, okay? I'd like to get in a few swings." Poe laughed gently, his chest momentarily feeling just a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? If you've got the time I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
